


Midnight City

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Ada, College Student North, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Theatre Kids, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 3 - College AUThe drama club at Wayne State University have just staged a very successful production of Lysistrata, and are having an after party to celebrate. North, the tech director, has invited her best friend Ada as a guest.
Relationships: Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Midnight City

**Author's Note:**

> first of the fluffy Adanorth prompts and CERTAINLY NOT THE LAST
> 
> (most of these are going to be Adanorth and I wish I could say I was sorry)

North didn't understand herself sometimes. She had just finished up staging a very successful production of Lysistrata with her college friends, hadn't shut up about how excited she was for the after party the whole time they constructed the sets, and now her best friend was here she wanted to spend the whole evening with her. She saw Ada every day, what was that about? You'd think at this point they'd be happy to have a night away from each other. However, in this moment, riding the unmatchable high of finishing another successful run of another successful show, she once again found herself just wanting to be with Ada.

At one point while North chatted to Ripple about how successful the latter's directorial work had been, she saw through the window that Ada was now sitting outside. Oh God, what had she been thinking inviting Ada? Ada wasn't into this sort of thing. Neither was North, really, she just wanted an excuse to get plastered with people important to her. Ada didn't drink, however, so North didn't want to either. She liked retaining memories of every interaction with Ada, and alcohol prevented her from doing that.

She excused herself from her conversation with Ripple and slipped outside.

"Ada, are you not freezing out here?" said North with a smile, shivering as she sat down next to Ada on the grass outside. The afterparty raged on inside, muffled now as North shut the door behind her.

Ada turned to her and gave her that sad sort of smile that North was well acquainted with. It screamed, 'I'm fine, I just don't want to bother you with my feelings'. Ada gave it to North way too often.

"I needed some air, I'm fine," said Ada, her eyes falling into her lap. North grimaced. She knew by now it was best not to push Ada when she felt this way.

"Are you making a daisy chain?" giggled North fondly, realising what Ada was looking at.

Ada grinned as her fingers fiddled with the stems. "It keeps me busy."

"Right, because parties are total bores," teased North.

Ada rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile. "They are to me, you know."

"Then why'd you come?" North wasn't annoyed as she asked, simply curious.

Ada stopped chaining daisies together and met North's gaze with a patient smile. "Because you're here. Besides, tonight's important to you, and you're important to me."

North tried to restrain a grin and failed. 

"Well, if you're bored we can go," said North, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We can go hang out in a bar, I know some quiet places that aren't full of assholes"-

"Can we stay here for a little while?" said Ada softly. Ada had heart eyes. Her eyes were somehow shaped like hearts as she looked at North. North's breath caught in her throat.

"Sure," said North. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

Ada turned away briefly to concentrate on her project and connected the last of her daisies. "Finished!"

"That's your longest one yet," said North in admiration and awe.

"Wait a minute..." After much fumbling, giggling, and Ada muttering 'damn it', Ada had found a way to turn her string of daisies into a necklace for North. North was deeply aware of how cold Ada's fingers were every time they brushed her skin as she applied the makeshift jewellery.

"There you go!" said Ada brightly. "You look so much prettier now!"

"Hey, screw you, I'm a snack," said North, nudging Ada as they both chuckled.

Shuddering in the cold, Ada leaned against North. "Fuuuuuck, you're right, it's cold. Hold me."

North laughed, wrapping her arms around Ada. "You know, we could just go inside."

Ada snuggled against North's chest. "But out here's it's just the two of us."

"Hey, stop flirting with me."

"Our entire friendship is built on how much we flirt with each other, dude."

North giggled again, resting her head on Ada's as they hugged. After a while, Ada pulled away, her marvellous twinkling eyes looking into North's.

"Congratulations on the show tonight, North," said Ada, smiling. "I've been to all of 'em, but tonight's was by far the best."

North grinned, her arms resting around Ada's neck. "Oh, knowing you were in the audience was always my sole motivator."

"I bet it was."

They both laughed a little more, and then trailed off. They found they'd lost their train of thought entirely, somewhere inside each other's eyes. North's hand slowly moved to cup Ada's cheek.

The adrenaline of finishing up a show was really something; two years ago it had caused North to run through the student village at 1am screaming "I DID IT MOTHERFUCKERS!" while wearing a makeshift cape. One year ago it had caused her to challenge everyone around her to one-on-one subsequent games of beer pong, after which Ada had to nurse her through quite the hellish hangover. This year, in this particular moment, it caused North to gently stroke Ada's cheek, close her eyes and lean into her until their lips met. 

Ada could feel her heart stopping. Was this a dream? Was Ada having an extremely vivid daydream while she lost herself in her daisy chain related activities? Sure, North and Ada joked plenty about how married they were, and they had been mistaken for a couple at almost every single student mixer, but neither had been brave enough to take the leap. Why now? Why here?

Well, whatever the reason, Ada wasn't complaining. Kissing North was everything she had dreamed it would be and more, after all.

North pulled away after a moment, her forehead resting against Ada's. Their kisses had been gentle, reserved, and yet they were both breathing deeply and heavily as if they'd just finished up some particularly strenuous physical activity.

"So..." Ada murmured, her breath warm against North's cold lips. "Was that a post-show bliss thing?"

North smiled, shaking her head slightly. "No, that was an 'I wanted to kiss you' thing."

"Why would you wanna kiss me?"

North shook her head, bringing her other hand to Ada's face and just staring into her eyes, appreciating just what a lovely face Ada had.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Ada sighed a laugh in disbelief as one of her arms snaked around North's waist. "Would you... want to do that again?"

North's hand slid from Ada's cheek to the nape of her neck, tenderly pulling her forward and enveloping her mouth in hers. 

North hadn't imagined she could get a bigger thrill than the feelings that rushed through her upon finishing a student theatre production. It turned out kissing Ada was far more exhilarating than all that. She sank into Ada's arms, and gradually the cold didn't bother either of them so much anymore. North couldn't wait to do this again, and she wasn't even done with their second kiss.


End file.
